


What Happened Next

by devotedtodean



Category: CockyBoys RPF, Jake Bass - Fandom, Ty Roderick - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn actors, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, if you've ever seen the Cocky Boys scene Men, Boys and Toys you'll know what this is all about...I watched this scene and I was struck by the chemistry between Ty Roderick and Jake Bass. I know there are people who would totally ship these boys with other models but to me they are my OTPP (One True Porn Pairing). These two are my favourite Cocky Boys EVER!</p><p>If you haven't watched it..do! </p><p>So this is my personal head canon of What Happened Next.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts), [fic_luv82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic_luv82/gifts), [sammy_s_gurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_s_gurl/gifts).



 

Ty took a brief glance in the mirror and sighed deeply. He and Jake had both been in the business for a few years now, done scenes with lots of guys but he didn't think that he'd imagined that spark he felt with the Canadian, something he'd never noticed before with anyone else. His black sweats hung heavily off his hips as he pushed his feet into sneakers and grabbed his jacket. Jake had already cleaned up and dressed and Ty wanted to catch him before he left. Hurrying out into the room where they'd shot the scene, but trying to keep a casual swag to his walk, he saw Jake was still there, talking to the camera man. Ty had worked with the man several times and knew the guy was straight, married with a kid on the way but he still felt the sharp tug of jealousy. So many seemingly straight guys would go gay for Jake Bass in a heartbeat...and the way Jake was laughing and resting a tattooed hand on the man's shoulder had Ty itching. He could see the still rumpled sheets of the bed they'd fucked on, it was still strewn with the toys they'd used and he smirked when his eyes fell on the electric probe, jeez that fucker had made him jump.

"What're ya thinking." The voice at his side startled him and Jake's cheeky grin was there, inches from him.

Ty shrugged. "It was fun right?"

The deep timber of Ty's voice reverberated though Jake and he had to supress a shiver. In all the time he'd being doing this job he'd never had a man make him feel the way Ty had. It wasn't just the amazing sex, and it had been fucking awesome! He felt relaxed around the older man who had made him laugh hard and cum even harder. So, he'd had chemistry with scene partners before and there were always people he'd be happy to work with again, they all had their favourites, but Ty was different, Ty was... "Yeah man, it was great to finally do a scene with you." He replied, hoping to sound at least a little professional after taking so long to answer the man's question. He looked up into deep brown eyes and heavy lashes.

"Yeah, about time huh?" Ty was finding it hard to keep his eyes off of Jake's lips, those talented, talented lips that had kissed his mouth and sucked his cock with such passion and need...he knew Jake was a good actor, had it been as real as it had felt for Ty or was it all a performance for the cameras? Jake smiled at him again, eyes sparkling as he dragged his cap onto his head. Ty couldn't deny there was something there between them and maybe it was just sexual chemistry, maybe it was more but he was willing to find out.  "So...I'm gonna go get a coffee before I head home..."

"Oh man, I so need caffeine right now, mind if I tag along?" Praying he hadn't misread the signals Jake fiddled with the stretcher in his left ear until Ty smiled widely and nudged his shoulder.

"Happy to have you." He winked.

 

 

After coffee they had gone for a walk in the park and then to a bar. Just a few drinks later, both of them relatively sober, Ty had leaned in for a kiss.

 

Ty may have been the bigger of the two men, physically, but it was Jake in control as he slammed the taller man up against the wall of the apartment, even before the front door had shut behind them. He tugged Ty's jacket off his shoulders and ran his tongue over soft lips, begging them to open for him and when they did he delved his tongue inside. "Fuck!" Ty grunted and grabbed a handful of Jake's beautiful ass while hot, wet lips travelled down his throat then back to his mouth for a more forceful kiss. Inked hands pushed up under his t-shirt to roam over his abs. As Jake's hand ghosted over his ribs Ty jumped, a small chuckle broke into his sighs of pleasure and Jake pulled away to look at him. "It tickled." He explained with a small smile.

Jake smirked, a playful glimmer in his eyes when his fingers pressed into that spot on Ty's side again and the man yelped and wriggled away. "You fucker!" Ty laughed.

Holding his hands up to show he was done with tickling the younger man stepped forward again and wrapped his hand around the back of Ty's neck, pulling him down until their  lips were barely touching. "I love kissing you." Jake whispered and moved that last tiny millimetre. The kiss turned heated quickly and had the two men grinding against each other.

"Wanna move to my bedroom?" Ty mumbled into Jake's mouth.

"Fuck yeah!" Came the breathy reply.

They half stumbled down the hallway, neither eager to let their lips and bodies part for too long and then Ty was kicking his bedroom door open and throwing Jake down onto his bed, cap falling off and bouncing to the floor. He climbed on after him, moving up the man's body on all fours, shoulder blades rolling like a big cat's. Jake's pupils were blown wide with lust when he looked up at the American hovering over him and Ty could clearly see that everything he'd felt from Jake earlier that day had been real. There were no cameras around now but there was pure desire emanating from the younger man.

Jake slid his hands inside Ty's top again, hands travelling up his hard torso until he caught pert nipples between his fingers. Ty drew in a sharp breath, eyes flickering shut for a second before he pulled the t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Jake dragged his front teeth over his bottom lip as he explored Ty's body, fingers moving through the trimmed dark body hair as they left his pecs, passed his abs and pulled at the waistband of his sweats. Suddenly Ty's lips were on his again and Jake loved the way those soft lips felt and the feel of Ty's rough stubble and against his own smooth skin was electric. The older man's tongue tangled with his with such passion, such a need to dominate that Jake was torn between submitting and wanting to tame the beast. Ty lowered himself onto Jake and the weight of the man's body against his as they kissed and the feel of Ty's hardening cock pressed against his own through their pants while Ty was grinding into him was maddening.

Ty felt himself being rolled onto his back and he smiled as he looked up at Jake straddling him. "Mmm, so fuckin' hot." He drawled and shoved at the material of Jake's wife beater, "Off." The Canadian smirked and quickly removed his top to let Ty's hands explore him in return. He ground his ass down onto Ty's big cock, loving the animalistic grunt it drew from him and the way that big hands dropped to his waist so that Ty could press his hard-on up against Jake. "Get these fuckin' jeans off Jake!" Ty told him impatiently.

Standing up on the bed, Jake popped the button and unzipped so he could wriggle out of the denim, losing his briefs at the same time. Ty sat up, licked his lips and with a small stretch of his neck he had the younger man's half hard cock in his mouth. "Ty!" Jake gasped at the unexpected action and he wobbled, a hand on Ty's shoulder steadied him and he keened as the wet suction made his cock harder. "Fuck that's good!" Jake bent his knees a little and pushed more of his cock into Ty's mouth, large palms grabbed his ass cheeks, encouraging him. Not having to worry about what a camera could see, Jake rested his other hand on the side of Ty's face as he fucked the older man's willing mouth. "Shit...oh my...fuck!" He groaned as he pushed deeper. "I wanna fuck your ass like this one day Ty."

Ty groaned, his ass twitching as he swallowed around seven inches of hard cock. He hadn't bottomed for a long time, very much preferring to be the one doing the fucking, but for Jake? Hell yeah he'd bottom...sometimes. He pulled off Jake's cock with a wet pop and dragged the young man down onto his knees on the mattress. "I wanna eat that ass." His voice was even deeper now, a combination of lust and the throat fucking he'd just received and Jake found himself face down on the bed with his ass in the air. He moaned as Ty's tongue took a large swipe from balls to tailbone and he pushed his ass back as the tongue circled his rim while strong hands pulled his ass cheeks apart.

"Oh my fucking God!" The younger man was gripping tightly to the sheets as Ty ate him out like a man possessed, full lips sucking at his taint and rim, tongue pushing insistently at his hole until it opened up letting his tongue sink into the tight heat. With his nose pressed into Jake's crack and his tongue deep in his hole, Jake's balls slapped against his chin as Jake jerked his own cock fast.

"Fuck you taste so good Jake." Ty's cock pulsed pre-cum into his sweats as he slid a finger in beside his tongue.

"Oh fuck yes!" Jake pushed back hard, he needed more and even when a second finger was added and fucked into his needy hole it wasn't enough. "Jesus Ty, just fuck me already!"

Hardly about to refuse that invitation Ty quickly ripped off his sweats, glad that he didn't bother with underwear. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on and added extra lube. With excess slick on his fingers he pushed them back into Jake's ass, smoothing the way for his big cock. Jake pushed himself up onto all fours while Ty gripped one of his slim hips and guided his cock into the smaller man's hole with his other hand. He sank in easily this time, Jake still a little loose from their scene, but the slide in was hot and wet and Jake's rim was twitching around the thick, curved dick.

"Oh yeah!" Jake groaned, finally getting the feeling of fullness he'd craved and when Ty braced one hand on his shoulder and began fucking into him deeply Jake's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Ty mumbled as the slap of their bodies colliding over and over filled the room. After a few minutes Jake dropped back down to his forearms  and Ty pressed him down fully against the mattress. Lowering his own body down onto him  he began to kiss and suck at Jake's shoulders and neck.

Jake twisted his head, lips desperately searching for Ty's mouth and when it descended he moaned into the kiss. Ty was licking into his mouth as he rolled his hips hard against Jake's ass, his hard cock so deep that Jake could taste it. "So fucking good..." He whimpered.

"Oh my God Jake, you feel amazing." Ty replied beginning to thrust again, harder each time.

"Lemme turn over, I wanna see you." Jake panted and Ty withdrew for him to move onto his back. He knelt up and Jake wrapped his legs around Ty's waist and Ty's cock found it's own way back into Jake's hole. "Holy fuck!" Blunt nails scraped down Ty's chest and the older man snarled and grunted, his hands wrapped over Jake's thighs as he pulled Jake into every thrust. Jake took hold of his own hard cock as it bounced off of his flat stomach, his palm travelling quickly over the head while Ty pounded his ass relentlessly. "Just like that, fuck, keep going!"

Jake felt his orgasm rise and swell through his body  like a tidal wave. He looked directly into the dark pools of Ty's eyes as the gorgeous man looked down at him, breathing heavily as he fucked Jake with all he had. With a twist of his wrist Jake gasped; "Fuck yeah I'm gonna cum!" His ass clenched around Ty's dick as he came hard, shooting over his own chest and shoulder, catching his cheek and the sheets behind him.

If this had been a scene, Ty would have been pulling out, taking the condom off and going for the money shot...but there was no crew, cameras or mics, just him and the insanely sexy man his dick was throbbing inside, in his own bedroom. He dropped onto Jake, chest to chest, his face buried in Jake's tattooed neck while he fucked into the spasming passage. "Jake...fuck Jake I'm gonna cum!" He gasped. Jake's fingers dug into his shoulders, heels pressing into his firm ass cheeks, urging him on.

"Do it! Cum for me Ty!" Jake breathed into his ear.

Ty moaned loudly as he cock pulsed out his release with Jake's ass twitching around him. "Fuck!" He shuddered as he pulled his hips back when his orgasm had subsided, his cock sliding out of Jake but their bodies still pressed tightly together. He could feel Jake smiling against his cheek and playfully nuzzled into his throat making Jake laugh. "You okay there?" he asked the man below him softly.

"Oh I am so fucking good!" The younger man sighed running inked up fingers over the shaved hair on the back of Ty's head. When Ty hummed at the tender touch Jake chuckled. "You're just a big fucking pussycat aren't you?"

Ty kissed him sloppily and grinned. "For you maybe..."

"Guess that makes me special huh?" Jake smirked and scratched the tips of his fingers into Ty's neck.

"Jake baby, you are so fuckin' special." Ty drawled sleepily.

"So...are we doing _this?_ _Us?_ Or was this a 'hey we're horny, let's fuck'?" Jake asked, his other hand stroking circles into the middle of Ty's back.

"Oh we are definitely doing _this!_ " Ty gave his new boyfriend another quick kiss before he rolled off of him and onto his own back. He pulled off the condom, tied it and dropped in to the floor. Relaxing against the pillows, his eyes drifting closed as Jake snuggled up into his side.

"Okay, but don't go fallin' in love with me cos I'm all cute and I have a hot ass." Jake giggled.

"Might be a bit late for that warning." Ty sighed and pulled Jake closer.

"Yeah? I think I'm ok with that."

 

 

 

 


End file.
